The Accident
by Larien Surion
Summary: Canie Shepard and Garrus Vakarien are an item, but will anything happen from their love?


The Accident

This is a Mass Effect fan fiction

For reference, the Shepard used is one I created for my play-through of the game. The romance is the choice I made.

This story takes place before Mass Effect 3.

Canie Shepard put a hand on her stomach, feeling ill again. She'd been feeling sick off and on for a few days, now, and was wondering if she should see Dr. Chakwas about it. Her red hair seemed especially unruly, and she brushed her hand through her hair to fix it. Those purple eyes of hers seemed to say she was sick as well, even as she glanced back at the bed towards her lover, Garrus Vakarien.

The Turian was sound asleep, still, but he shifted and woke as Canie suddenly, and rather involuntarily, heaved her last meal into the waste basket.

"Canie?" he asked, getting out of bed. He only wore a light pair of trousers to bed, showing his broad chest and high collarbone. He walked over and placed a hand on her back. "Canie, what's wrong?"

She coughed, then looked up at him. "I'm not sure." she replied. "I was going to see Chakwas about it if it didn't ease up."

Garrus smiled at her gently. His tough, beautiful girlfriend was actually sick enough to see a doctor? He wrapped an arm around her as she stood up properly. "Canie, everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Garrus." She leaned on his chest, still admiring how the Turian body was built. A high collarbone, broad chest area, and then a thin waist that made most human girls envious. And then, there were the wide, strong hips, and the slender legs that ended with feet naturally poised on the toes. As much as she hated to admit it, Canie was a little jealous of the Turian girls and the unique fashions they could pull off.

Canie was walking through the ship, admiring the patchwork the crew had managed to put up so they could return to Earth, when a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. She caught herself on the wall, trying to get things back into focus. The room seemed to sway around her.

"Hey, Shepard." called Jack. She squinted, noticing the commander didn't look too good. "Shep?"

Canie looked over, hand still on the wall. "Jack? What is it?"

"You don't look to hot there, sister." Jack said.

"I'll be . . ." Another wave of dizziness washed over her, accompanied by heavy nausea. Canie couldn't finish her sentence, and hurled. Jack caught her as she fell over.

"Commander, you should see the doc." Jack said.

"I'm fine, it's probably just the flu." Canie replied. She tried to stand, but failed, dropping to her knees.

At that moment, Garrus happened to be walking by. "Something wrong, Commander?"

"I'll say." said Jack. "Bitch is sick and won't see the doc."

"I said I was . . ." Again, Canie felt dizzy, and this time, she passed out. Jack caught her.

"I'll take her to the sick bay." said Garrus, gathering the unconscious woman.

Dr. Chakwas looked up as Garrus carried Canie in. "What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"The Commander's been sick the past week, and she passed out from dizziness while checking the hull repairs." Garrus replied.

"I'll check her over."

The first few tests were routine. "Well, there's nothing wrong in way of a virus." Chakwas said. "Though there does seem to be some abnormal protein in her blood."

Garrus didn't understand why he involuntarily swallowed, but he suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm going to have to check for other reasons." Chakwas ran a few more tests. "Well, I'd say this would warrant her nausea." she said, almost laughing.

"Hmm?" Canie shifted and blinked. "What? Why am I here?"

"You passed out." said Garrus. "Jack caught you before you could hurt yourself, and I carried you here."

Shepard sighed. "Well? What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." said Chakwas. "You're just pregnant."

The news hit Canie and Garrus hard.

"Pregnant?" Canie asked, putting a hand on her lower stomach. She seemed frightened, and subconsciously, she looked at Garrus.

"That's correct." Chakwas replied. "I should really do some more tests to find out how far you are. I'll also need to know the father, though given the few human males on board, I should be able to find out who it is relatively quickly."

"I'm the father." said Garrus.

Chakwas looked over. "What?"

Canie nodded. "It would have to be true. Garrus and I are an item."

"This just got more complicated." said the doctor. "The chemical physiology of either of you shouldn't permit this."

"But it did happen." said Canie. She sighed. "I was a little suspicious of it, anyway. I did miss my menstrual cycle twice, now."

Garrus sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'll do my best to stay with you, Canie."

She leaned on him. "Thanks, Garrus."

The arrival to Earth was less than ideal. Canie was still unable to walk properly, and was still suffering nausea when they arrived. The bed rest order from Chakwas was final, but she was insistent on not being moved on a stretcher. So she left the ship in a wheelchair, being moved to a private room.

Admiral Anderson noticed the Turian that stood, day after day, near the locked door. Only one person had been allowed in or out of the room, and that had been Chakwas.

"Soldier, is something wrong?" the Admiral asked.

"I promised I'd stay with her." Garrus said. "But because of the Baterian thing, she's under lock and key."

"You referring to Shepard?"

Garrus nodded. "I need to talk to her before I go."

"I can arrange that." said Anderson. "There will have to be military personnel with you, but I can see that you get a few minutes to talk to the Commander."

"Can't you be the one?" Garrus asked. "She was stripped of her rank, and I get no news of her condition."

"Condition? Is something wrong with her?" Anderson asked.

"You might say that." Garrus replied.

"Let's go in." Anderson keyed open the door, and the pair walked in.

Canie lay in her bed, pale as anything. Her vibrant red hair had paled some, and she was breathing a little heavy. An IV went into the back of her hand, supplying her with anti-rejection drugs and nutrients that were so desperately needed.

Chakwas looked over from taking Canie's temperature. "Admiral, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Turian here wanted to see her." was the reply. "I think he was part of her crew."

"He was more than just a part of her crew, Admiral. He was part of her life."

Garrus sat on the edge of the bed and took Canie's hand. "It's alright." he said.

Canie looked at him and smiled. "Garrus." She moved her IV punctured hand and placed it on her now obviously pregnant belly. "The baby." She paused, wincing.

"What is it, Canie?" Garrus asked.

"It's the pain again, isn't it?" asked Chakwas.

Canie nodded. "It's harder."

"She came here pregnant?" asked Anderson.

"Yes, Admiral. According to her gestational timeline, she's almost finished."

Canie suddenly cried out.

"Canie?" Garrus touched her pale face. "What's wrong?"

"It's the pain." Canie whispered. "Oh, Garrus, please stay?"

Garrus looked down at the hand she was holding. "I don't think I have much of a choice." She seemed to have the Turian locked in an iron grip.

Hours passed. It was a good thing the room was mostly soundproof, her screams of pain were almost ear-splitting. But, after ten hours of labor, the baby was born. A unique blend of Human and Turian, she had most of her father's structural build, minus the high collarbone. She had the crests like her father, but it was a more human-like face and skin.

Canie looked at the little girl with wonder. "Garrus, look at her."

Garrus smiled. "She beautiful." he said. "Like her mother." He sighed.

"What is it, Garrus?"

"I've been asked to return to Palavin." was the reply. "I leave tomorrow."

"Good thing she came now, huh?"

Garrus nodded. "What do we call her?"

"Cobat." Canie replied. "Cobat Vakarien."


End file.
